


Fic: Funny How Falling Feels Like Flying

by dizzy



Category: Farscape RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-10
Updated: 2010-04-10
Packaged: 2017-10-08 20:21:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/79164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dizzy/pseuds/dizzy





	Fic: Funny How Falling Feels Like Flying

Ben is staring.

Embarrassingly, it's not the first time today he's caught himself staring. It's not even the fifth.

He can't help it. Something about her. Claudia. Something about that little sports bra, those tight pants, those abs. God, those abs. He wants to drop to his knees and trace those lines of definition with his tongue. He hasn't had this visceral of a reaction to anyone in ages, never to anyone in real life, to anyone he has to work beside and talk to and run lines with and film scenes with.

It's a distraction, for sure, but not too horrible of a hinderance. He's still trying to make a good impression, impress the coworkers, still trying to convince himself even that he can handle a lead role in an internationally shown show. He can, of course he can, but he's still got his moments of doubt and he's been working double time learning his lines because of it. It's that and only that keeping him from flubbing every other one with Claudia standing there and... just... just standing... so... so damn hot.

It also royally bites that she's not just the hottest thing he's ever seen on two legs, she's also gotta be smart and funny and sweet and when they stand within five feet of each other the sparks are practically enough to start a forest fire. It's so damn easy to get into it: to grin at her and let his hand rest on the small of her back - bare skin, oh, he's going to hell in a goddamn handbasket if his wife ever finds out. Yeah, he's not doing anything wrong, he's looking and not touching, but just the fact that he wants to touch so damn much - that right there means something is wrong and he's not prepared to choose between his job or his marriage.

So he thinks that maybe if he ignores it that it will go away but that lasts all of four days until the director politely asks them to stand within kissin' distance whenever they possibly can. They're playing up the chemistry for all it's worth, and Ben would kindly, and happily, shoot whoever made that decision in the writer's room. His hand is on Claudia's stomach, under the pretense of John keeping Aeryn steady, her ass right against his crotch and he's got about two takes before reciting baseball scores stops doing the trick and this situation gets really sticky really fast.

He makes it, somehow - pulls it off, escapes to his trailer to splash cold water on his face. He'd splash it somewhere else if that wouldn't make the costume ladies give him funny looks.

He's called back to set shockingly soon, but he thinks he has a handle on this now. He's a grown man, he's not some teenager that can't keep it in his pants. He's got a wife and a solid marriage and two kids and it's not like he's never worked with pretty women before.

That resolve lasts all of five seconds, until he spots her curled up on the floor with her head resting on a balled up sweatshirt, fast asleep. It's worse than lust, it's affection - a great big swell of it making butterflies appear in his stomach, making his breath catch and his mouth smile before he can even think to stop it. He walks over to her and kneels down, reaching out and meaning to shake her awake but somehow his hands aren't obeying his brain and he pushes a lock of hair off off of her face, one that's escaped Aeryn's ponytail.

She startles away, confused until her eyes land on him and she gradually relaxed. "Time to start filming again?"

He shakes his head. "Not for you. Just wanted to say you can use my trailer if you want to nap. That can't be too comfortable."

She gives him a wide, sleepy smile. "Thank you."

He stands and offers a hand down to her to help her up. The touch makes his fingers tingle, and he knows it's all in his brain but it doesn't seem to matter. He's in deep shit and even knowing it, all he can smell is roses as he watches her walk away.


End file.
